A Dangerous Path
A Dangerous Path is the fifth volume in the Original Series of six warriors books. The Bookjacket The Blurb Fire alone can save our Clan... ShadowClan has a dark new leader, but will he be satisfied with his power now - or does his desire for revenge burn even more strongly? Fireheart fears that there is a connection between the rise of Tigerstar and the terrible dreams that haunt his nights, murmuring of danger and death. Meanwhile, a mysterious and vicious threat unlike any other has invaded the forest, placing every cat's life in peril. Fireheart's beloved leader has turning her back on their warrior ancestors, and Fireheart can't help but wonder if she's right. Has StarClan abandoned them? The Praise "The stage is set for more action-packed adventure. Certain to please any young reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::::-Publisher's Weekly "The series is patterned in the style of classics by J.R.R. Tolkien or Brian Jacques. Read this, and you'll never look at your plain old tabby the same way again." :::::::::::-Cleveland Plain Dealer Detailed Plot Summary ShadowClan has a dark new leader, Tigerstar, the exiled deputy from ThunderClan. We are left wondering whether he will be satisfied with his power now — or whether his desire for revenge will burn stronger yet? Fireheart, the young ThunderClan deputy, fears that there is a connection between the rise of Tigerstar and the terrible dreams of danger that haunt his dreams. Meanwhile, a mysterious threat has invaded the forest, placing every life in peril. Cats hear the words "Pack, pack," and "kill, kill" uttered everywhere. However, Fireheart doesn't have much time to dwell on that because of Bluestar's lack of faith of StarClan and even her own Clan. Fireheart doesn't know if he can convince Bluestar that ThunderClan cats aren't traitors and save the Clan at the same time. He worries if Bluestar is really out of her mind and wanting to attack WindClan, who Bluestar believes has been stealing ThunderClan's prey. However, Fireheart soon finds a bloodless way of solving the problem. But soon Fireheart find out that a pack of dogs threatens the Clan. Fireheart suspects that Tigerstar has something to do with this. Fireheart finds a way to get the dogs out of the forest once and for all: by leading through the forest and over the gorge. When Fireheart is at the gorge, Tigerstar attacks him, holding him down so that he'll fall victim to the blood-thirsty beasts. Just at the last moment, Bluestar comes in out of thin air, slamming into the lead dog and driving it over the cliff to save her Clan. The dog goes tumbling over the gorge, but so does Bluestar. Firestar hurries after his leader, but Bluestar dies shortly after she's pulled out of the river by Fireheart, Stonefur, and Mistyfoot (her own children whom she had sent to RiverClan to save her own Clan and become Clan deputy). Before her death, she tells Fireheart that he is the fire that would save the Clan. Now, after the tearful death of his mentor and leader, Fireheart has no choice but to become leader of ThunderClan. In this book Graystripe also returns to ThunderClan after warning Fireheart when Leopardstar was about to attack him, and pulled her off him. See Also :Allegiances, By Clan :Characters, Alphabetical :Chapter-by-Chapter Notes :Book Cover Gallery Category:Books Category:Original Series Category:A Dangerous Path